La vida
by June JK
Summary: Cuando Yamato cae de la bicicleta y maldice es cuando se da cuenta de que ha hecho mal. No le gusta preocupar a Sora, es algo difícil de ver. /Yamato centric. Sorato.


**Renuncia: **Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Personaje:** Yamato Ishida centric. Sorato.

**Imagen:** 19\. Dos en bicicleta de _Japiera_. Proyecto 1-8.

**Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

**LA VIDA**

**...**

¿No es interesante?

No, puede que no. Está allí, inmóvil y sin poder ni mover los labios para quejarse o tranquilizar a la otra persona. No quiere. Pero tampoco puede detenerle cuando Sora ha empezado a querer ayudarle a levantarse del suelo ni puede, tampoco, ayudarle a ella. Le duele demasiado la espalda, las piernas y el brazo izquierdo como para querer hacer movimiento alguno.

Todo es doloroso en estos momentos. _Déjame tirado, por favor_.

Por eso le calla, le dirige una mirada algo enojada y se quedan ahí, en silencio.

Fue brusco, lo sabe y, cuando detiene en la mirada de Sora sabe que ha hecho mal; por eso la desvía. Esto no debió de suceder. Él no debió de actuar así. No debieron de hacer algo tan absurdo como cambiar de papeles.

—Lo... siento... —susurra la muchacha y Yamato sólo puede maldecirse a si mismo.

No fue culpa de Sora, tampoco de la bicicleta. Fue la piedra, esa de ahí que está tan campante y con la cual chocó su cabeza rubia y que ahora emana un poco de sangre; muy poca. No es gran cosa. Pero ha empeorado algo con lo que debieron de reírse, con lo cual pudieron bromear y recordarlo más adelante, conocerlo como el día en que Yamato viajó sentado en el asiento trasero de una bicicleta mientras Sora lo llevaba por los caminos de la vida a quién sabe dónde pero que no importaba.

Yamato habría aportado que no le interesaba qué camino tomase Sora, que él se iba a dejar llevar por ella mientras cerraba los ojos y el viento daba contra su cara. Quizá hubieran agregado el detalle chistoso y cliché donde el rubio se tragó una mosca o en el que Sora no usó ni brazos ni pies antes de que él cayera y se hiciera tales heridas.

Debió de reírse, tranquilizarle.

Pero no lo hizo, en su lugar soltó una maldición y un pequeño quejido.

—No te preocupes.

—Pero Yamato, tu cabeza está sangrando...

_Estas cosas pasan_, que se le olvidó agregar mientras se levanta y Sora busca hacer algo para ayudar al muchacho lastimado. En algún instante, Yamato creyó que quizá todo esto estaba exagerado. Él no se moriría, pero Sora lo trataba como si de verdad estuviera a punto de perder a una persona importante.

_No es para tanto, sólo fue un rasguño..._

Entonces a su mente le llegan los recuerdos del Digimundo, los primeros días antes de la _digievolución_ de _Piyomon_ y que Sora posee el Emblema del Amor.

—Vamos —le alienta mientras le extiende la mano y la levanta con una sonrisa—. ¿Iríamos a la playa, no? Falta muy poco.

_Y que el atardecer no iba a esperar por ellos_. Pero eso no lo dijo.

—Pero estás herido.

Y suena sobresaltada, sabe que la herida que tiene en la cabeza la puede estar alterando y por eso se cubre con la gorra de lana negra que se trajo porque son tiempos fríos. Agarra su bufanda y, sin considerarlo demasiado, envuelve en ella a Sora y sonríe para remediar su mala suerte, su torpeza y la preocupación que hizo que anidara en ella.

—Sólo son rasguños. No es para tanto. —Y, antes de que la contraria replique, él le corta—. Después iremos, es importante llegar. ¿Te has lastimado? —pregunta mientras le pasa el casco de protección que ella se ha quitado; el cual no quería llevar porque Sora está antes que él.

Es el casco de Sora, después de todo: ¿no sería _Sora_ si no llevara uno puesto, no? Es linda con ella.

La pelirroja coge el casco aún insegura. Yamato le niega el mismo todas las veces que ella se lo ofrece, pero es tan insistente que termina cediendo.

—Te queda bien —dice ella, aún con la preocupación en su mirada.

—Taichi tiene razón, tengo la cabeza muy grande —bromea. No del todo, porque en serio que es un idiota.

Alarmar de esa manera a Sora... No, a él no le gusta verla así. Le encanta sus sonrisas, su miradas de felicidad y ni qué decir, la forma con que ilumina su mundo.

Una curva en los labios femeninos se expande, Sora sonríe y, aunque la preocupación no desaparece del todo Yamato siente que esta vez ha obrado bien.

No se moriría por algunos moretones, tampoco si, en el camino se encuentran con más piedras y él vuelve a caer. Ahora puede decir que tiene el casco de Sora que le protege...

Pero. _¿Y qué protege entonces a Sora?_

—¿Te apreta? Puedes...

—No. ¿Y si mejor vamos a pie?

—¿Qué? Tardaríamos —susurra la muchacha mientras observa el horizonte y después a Yamato para pasar a su muslo y al tobillo que parece estarle doliendo pero del cual no se queja.

—Puedo caminar, soy fuerte.

—O puedes apoyarte en mi, o subirte a la bicicleta; esta vez manejaré sin imprudencias...

Entonces niega. Pedirle eso sería demasiado. Al contrario, se apoya en el hombro de Sora, lo cual es suficiente respuesta para animarle y decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Que están bien así.

—No. Fue divertido, ¿sabes? Emocionante y divertido.

Que cayera Yamato ya nadie lo iba a prever, son cosas que no se esperan y, sin embargo, suceden a menudo. Un _si hubiera_, no soluciona nada. El preocuparle tampoco era malo, ella iba a hacerlo de todos modos porque es _Sora_. Eso, así de sencillo.

—Pesas.

—No tanto como tú... —y por el codazo el rubio se queja.

Pero, cuando ve la sonrisa en la muchacha no hace más que asentir y seguirle el paso a la playa que, aunque hace mucho frío y la bufanda de Sora es caliente pero algo rasposa, no es tan mala idea. No fue mala cuando él lo propuso, ni mala cuando Sora fue al frente y él cayó de la bicicleta. Ni tampoco es un inconveniente dejar la piedra junto a la cosa esa de dos ruedas mientras siguen avanzando en su pequeño mundo.

* * *

**FIN**

_Posiblemente también me salió occ esta viñeta. Mis disculpas. __Es una temática muy cliché, muy cogida... pero tenía que escribir sobre ello. Creo que esto es un poco antes de mi otro fic. En fin._

_¿Y no les ha pasado? Digo, tener un acontecimiento, un accidente tan inesperado que hace a uno reflexionar como a Yamato. Aunque uno no siempre debe de caerse de la bicicleta. A mi me ha pasado, no me he roto los huesos; simplemente un día me puse a pensar en cosas como: ¿Y si hubiera... ?_

_Jaja. Gracias por leer._


End file.
